You've Left My World Cold
by Foi23
Summary: She loves him but, can she grace the pedestal left bare by Elena in the centre his heart? Her name is Anushka Deloncre, she is part witch, part vampire because of an ancient spell. A new villain, an epic romance and the knife's edge that is the journey. Stefan Salvatore/OC. Klaroline, Beremie and Delena pairings.


A/N- This is my first fanfic, open to reviews no matter how harsh. This fic doesn't follow any specific season.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"No, Mamma!", Anushka screamed at her mother as she felt the barrier solidify, tears streamed down her face as she fought to keep Belle at bay. "You have betrayed me child!" Bell spat at her daughter, ignoring Anushka's expression of anguish.

Belle began to fade and finally she disappeared, her arms crossed and a look of pure hatred on her ageless face. Anushka slid to the floor, body heaving in sobs. The veil to 'The Other Side' returned as they stood now in the middle of the Salvatore living room. Elena saw her brother and was immediately his arms, cheeks stained with tears. Jeremy and Elena embraced for what seemed like a long time and then he let go and walked over to Bonnie.

All they needed to do was look into each other's eyes and everything was said between them. He then took her into his hold and kissed her passionately. Anushka got up and left the room, she couldn't bear to be around them, to be around this happiness, not even Stefan. Her heart ache at the realisation that he would not be coming after her.

Caroline stared at Klaus, her heart fluttering at the sight of him. He had tried to save Tyler, even though he had vowed to hunt him down and kill him. Belle had still managed to kill Tyler and Klaus himself had been badly wounded. On 'The Other Side' he saved her, he brought her back. When he wanted to take Tyler as well Tyler protested and told him to take care of her and to love her, Klaus agreed. She felt her body respond to his heavy gaze.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered, voice full of yearning.

"Yes love…" he responded.

Caroline spoke with her eyes, pleading with him and his response was nearly simultaneous. He sped forward catching her in his arms only to hold her in the most loving embrace. Damon grabbed Elena and kissed the he smile on her face.

Stefan, who had been sitting on the couch studying the patterns on the rug lifted his head to notice that Anushka wasn't in the room. He got up and walked to the door that lead to the outside but, before he could open it a hand touched his shoulder, "Brother, I should tell you what happened first" Damon said.

He quickly told him about Anushka's mother being trapped on the 'Other Side' and how she was briefly reunited with her daughter only to discover that Anushka was not allowed to bring anyone back with her. Belle had tried to cross the veil and her daughter had to keep her at bay long enough for the veil to back up. Belle had told her that she had betrayed her.

Stefan listened and then he opened the door. He spotted her immediately, sitting on the wall that overlooked the Salvatore land, her back was turned from him and she stared straight ahead. Anushka heard the door open and listened to Stefan's footprints on the bricks as he approached her. With every step that he made she could feel her body respond, she could feel it tingle and mount until he stood directly behind her.

She got off the wall and Stefan caught the tears glistening in her eyes, he touched her arm, "Don't you dare…Don't you dare look at me like that Stefan!" she snapped and instantly regretted it. Her face softened, "I am so sorry Stefan, I did not mean that, please…please forgive me. You don't under-"Stefan put his arms around her, muffling her words. Aushka cried into his shoulder, partly for her mother but, mostly because he ws only holding her in his strong arms, holding her dark curly hair in his hand and chin resting on her head because he felt sorry for her. He was sympathetic towards her. That was all.

Stefan let go of her and framed her face with his hands, he smiled when she pressed her cheek into the palm of his hand as he wiped away the lingering tears. He never thought that he could love anyone more strongly than he had loved Elena. Yet, every time that he saw Anushka Deloncre he felt an entire ocean of love and adoration and a pin-staking desire to be with her. He felt a mixture of ease and burn when he was with her.

He knew what he had to do, this moment was perfect, "Anushka, I l-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Anushka's pupils dilated, her beautiful face went still and she fell out of his hands.


End file.
